Green Hills of Ireland
by Prongs Almighty
Summary: Harry's aunt gives him a box. Inside are letters and things from his mother. He discovers new thing about his family, trys hard not to fall in love and helps his aunt with a problem. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

A.N.: This is somewhat of an alternate universe. The time line is kind of different and people may act differently.

Prologue

Harry was sitting on his bed reading a letter from Hermione when his aunt came and knocked on the door.

"May I come in Harry?" she asked from the door way.

Harry put his letter down and turned to his aunt. "Sure, sit down." He offered her a chair and looked at her amazed. This was the first time she had ever been nice to him.

Petunia pulled out a box and gave it to Harry. "Inside is a picture of your parents and godfather, letters from your mother to me and a picture of one of their houses."

Harry's jaw dropped and he looked at her, "One of their houses! How many did my parents have?"

Petunia smiled at Harry. He knew so little of the wealth of his parents and their love for him and she pitted him. "Well the picture inside is of their summer home in Ireland, near some Qid-ip-itch pitch. Some Ireland team played really close to them. They lived right by the sea." Petunia closed her eyes as if remembering something long forgotten. "Lily said the waves would crash late at night and you would fall asleep in your father's arms."

Harry smiled to himself and wondered if he would ever be able to see that again.

"Two houses are here in England, the one in Godric's Hallow is not really there anymore and the other one is somewhere on the west coast. The last house is somewhere in Italy. Lily always wanted to live in Italy and your father inherited the house for their honeymoon." Then she opened her eyes and Harry saw that they were watering. "I think you should read some of those letters and dinner is a six." With that she got up and left Harry to his own thoughts.

To Come:

"Harry is everything okay?" "Fine Mione, just leave me alone."

"So why didn't you tell me this before, they where my parents and I should have known." "Yes you should have but I was waiting until you really needed it."

"Aunt Petunia you can come with me if you want to get away from Uncle Vernon."

"But Harry…" "No Hermione, you're with Ron and that's for the best." "But Harry, I never really liked Ron."

Well that is it. Hope you liked the beginning. I will be updating soon.

Prongs (HMS Marauders)


	2. Little Black Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

A.N.: This is somewhat of an alternate universe. The time line is kind of different and people may act differently. Just so everyone knows Harry's parents didn't die until he was four and it still happened on Halloween. This gives Harry some more time with his parents and it is easier to have more memories this way.

* * *

Chapter One: The Little Black Box

Harry sat on his bed and stared at the box in his hands. He decided to open it later and went to write Hermione a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I am doing quite well. I'm thrilled to hear that Ron finally got off his lazy but and asked you out. He has liked you for a long time and I'm glad for both of you. I am just writing to you to tell you that I will not be coming to the Burrow at all or to Diagon Alley. I will see you at school. Dumbledore has arranged everything so please don't worry about me._

_Love Harry_

_P.S. I will write later._

Harry sealed the letter and sent it off to Hermione with Hedwig. He had already told Ron and now all he had to do was pack for Ireland. Shrinking everything to fit in his trunk didn't take very long and in no time at all he was ready to leave. He hauled everything onto the porch and went inside to say goodbye. Harry walked in to see his aunt crying on the kitchen table. Thinking something might have happened to Dudley or his Uncle he went over to see what it was.

"Oh Harry don't worry about it. Are you leaving now? I need to find Dudley somewhere to stay. Vernon is not happy and lately he has been drinking a lot. You both need to be gone." Petunia said softly. She blew her nose and looked at her nephew through watery eyes.

"Aunt Petunia you can come with me if you want to get away from Uncle Vernon. It would be nice to have someone there when I get to the house."

"Harry you know I don't believe in magic and what would they do here? I just can't get up and leave my family for the next four weeks to go to Ireland."

"Yes you can. I am sure those two will manage just fine without you. And besides you could come for two weeks and I think you really need to open your eyes and see something more then this." Harry looked sternly at his aunt and then went to get an apple.

Petunia thought about it and she finally got up to pack her bags. "I will be a few minutes Harry if you want to eat anything."

Harry looked thoughtfully at his aunt and said, "Its okay I already packed your bags. I figured you would come so I took the liberty of packing it for you. Shall we go?" Then Harry walked out the door. He was still getting over Sirius death and entering sixth year at Hogwarts he needed some peace and answers. He knew Voldemort was back in power and the beginning of the war was coming. Old Voldie hadn't done anything to taunt Harry and his scar had not bothered him once. Dumbledore knew that was good but insisted on having him go away for the summer.

Soon they were on the plane over to Ireland and his aunt was asleep. Harry pulled out the box and opened it. Harry's eyes sparkled and he began to read letters.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It has been a while since I last wrote. James is amazing. It has been two months since we started dating and I have been kicking myself for not going out with him sooner. School is good. N.E.W.T.s have come and I am sending you my scores. Top in seventh year girls and third in the whole year, beaten out only by Remus and James. I have applied for a summer part time job. James is coming to stay for a week with his friend Sirius Black when the Potters are away. Stay healthy!_

_Love Lily_

'So mom was third in her year and dad was second. I am no where near there. I guess this would be the year to get studying.' And silently he made a promise to try and get in the top five for his class. Hermione was going to be thrilled with him. But at the thought of Hermione his face darkened and he could feel the anger resurface. True he had told her and Ron he was happy for them but Harry had liked her since first year, sadly realizing it now. He had pushed that thought from his head for so long he had lost her. Shaking his head Harry pulled out the next letter and a picture. The picture must have been when Harry was about six months old because his hair hadn't grown in yet. Harry could tell that this was taken in Ireland because of the green grass on the Quidditch field.

_Dear Mom,_

_I am so glad you are feeling better. I hope the surgery wasn't too painful. This is a picture of Harry and our house in Ireland. You will have to come and visit one day. The house belonged to the Potter's and has been in the family for centuries and Thomas finally gave it to James. There are 10 house elves that live here. They are the cutest things ever and they remind me of you. The gardener is Calvin and the cooks are Penelope and Sunny, Harry has a babysitter named Twink, and the rest are Elinor, Andrea (he is from an Italian bloodline), Willem, Rafe(short for Rafael), Tipsy, and Klaus. The gardens are wonderful here with fountains, roses and lilies everywhere. The sea is close. At night James and Harry fall asleep listening to the waves breaking on the rocks. We shall be home for August 25 and shall come by to see you._

_Love Lily_

By the description of the house it sounded wonderful. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. He could stay here in the summer and if he liked it enough this is where he would spend Christmas. 'Maybe mum and dad left stuff there for us and I can see what it was like when we lived there.' The plane landed and Petunia woke up. Soon Mrs. Dursley and Harry were on their way to The Castle by the Sea. Lily had named it on her first visit there and James didn't have the heart to change it.

They drove along in the country on a stone road. Within an hour a large stone tower was in view. They had arrived to the Castle by the Sea.

* * *

Hey everyone. That is all for now. I am going away for the weekend and won't be able to update. If you have any questions please email me.

TTFN Prongs Almighty


	3. Castle by the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

A.N.: This is somewhat of an alternate universe. The time line is kind of different and people may act differently. Just so everyone knows Harry's parents didn't die until he was four and it still happened on Halloween. This gives Harry some more time with his parents and it is easier to have more memories this way. I hope everyone had an eventful forth of July or Canada's Day.

* * *

Chapter Three Castle by the Sea

Hermione had just received Harry's letter. She couldn't believe that he got to go to Ireland and she had to stay at home with her boring parents. _'It's like he is leaving forever. This is what graduation might feel like, he will go on to become an amazing Auror and leave me behind.'_ She had just talked to Ron and apparently he had more information then Hermione. He sounded relived that Harry was going to be gone, but that was only because he would then have Hermione to himself. Over the years Hermione started to feel something for Harry. Every time he would walk into the room she got butterflies in her stomach, he could make her laugh and smile even on the most depressing of days. She spun around her room with his letter and a photo of him in her hands and sang happily.

"Well it sure looks like someone is happy!" Hermione's mother stood at the doorway smiling at her.

"Kind of mom. Harry isn't going to be here all summer and I am left here with Ron by myself."

"Isn't he your boyfriend? But Harry is your best friend and I'm sure you think of him just as much."

"Yeah Ron is my boyfriend, but I can't help but feel something for Harry. After all we have been through so much together." Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. "What do I do mom? I like both of them just in different ways. With Ron it is more bother and sister and with Harry it feels like the real thing."

"Well stay with Ron for now. Learn something about guys from him and when Harry comes back you can decide. But in the end dear someone will hurt and someone will rejoice."

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Well Aunt we are here." Harry stood in front of the huge iron gate. The white stones formed a circle around the fountain in the middle of the front yard. The white front door was behind that with the words: _Castle By the Sea _in scripted with gold letters across the frame. Windows with green shudders covered the front along with ivy that had begun to grow. Harry knocked on the door and a little elf came to open the door.

"Hello, who are you?" Harry asked, looking at the elf in curiosity.

"Hello good sir. My…my name is…is Twink sir. And you sir, who is you?"

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to see you again Twink."

Twink's face beamed as she looked Harry over. "Oh Master Potter it is so good to see you again. We were worried you would never come for us. Everyone here will be happy to see you. I shall go and tell Elinor and Andrea to get the rooms ready. You shall be in the master bedroom Master and she shall be in the guest room. Dinner will be at six o'clock sharp." And with that Twink lead them into the front hall.

Harry had an amused smile on his face. He glanced at his aunt and nearly fell over from laughing. Her face was as white as a ghost and she couldn't move. "It's okay Petunia. That was Twink, my old nanny. Well I am going to look around, see you later." And with that Harry walked through the door to a dazzling front hall.

The front hall had white and black marble. The pillars, there were seven, and the two staircases were high shine Italian marble. There were portraits along the walls in chronological order, going back a far as 10 generations. Harry was able to see the Potter blood line with pictures. And at the very end he saw his father and mother. His father had a sort of twinkle in his eye. His mother had a big smile but looked rather tired. Her red hair fell gently over her shoulders and her emerald eyes shined under the light. Harry then realized something; none of the portraits were moving.

Harry turned to see the rest when he saw a house elf looking at him. "Hello what is your name?"

This house elf looked at him brightly, "Master Potter, my name is Elinor. The pictures sir, are not moving because a muggle painted them sir."

"How did you know I was wondering that?"

Oh sir, forgive Elinor. That is what every wizard and witch wonder. So sorry master." She bowed slightly and kept her gaze to the ground.

Harry looked at the elf with sympathy, "Its okay Elinor. Do you remember when my parents were here?" She nodded. "Could you tell me about them or something about me?"

"Master Potter, we all have stories about you. One day we shall tell you about them but for now sir Elinor thinks you should go and get ready for supper." She bowed again and left Harry standing alone.

Harry walked forward and started up the staircase. He got to the middle platform and climbed up the rest. The hall was again filled with pictures but these were all of either Quidditch or landscapes. There were rooms on both sides of the hall.

As Harry walked by one room it was as he could hear a child crying from inside. He pushed the door open and walked inside. The room had been well kept over all these years but the sense of life had gone. Harry noticed the bed was a crib. He walked over to it. There were pajamas with Golden Snitches flying on them, and beside them was a little stuffed black dog. "Snuffles" Harry had whispered as he touched the dog. Then Harry made his way around the room. There was a picture of the Marauders laughing on a dresser and on the other were pictures of baby Harry.

As Harry looked at himself he began to remember a time when the house was filled of life, love, laughter and joy. Now all that was left was the cold stone floors and walls. He left the room and took Snuffles with him. Finally he came to the Master bedroom. Like his old room, Harry's parent's room was left just the way it was so very long ago. Harry sat on the king size bed and looked around the room. His mother had put pictures out along the dressers and his father had pictures from the Quidditch Cup. His team was gathered around as they posed for a picture. Harry smiled as he looked at the picture. Quidditch had been a huge part of James' life and had the safe effect on Harry. They had both loved Quidditch not only as a sport but as a way of life.

Harry moved from picture to picture. Then he came upon something interesting. It was a glass ball with swirling blue strings inside. It was held up by a gold metal tree root. Harry looked closer at it and was able to see faces along the strings. He tried to take one out but the glass sent a shock to his hand. Slowly he drew his wand and pointed the tip inside. The tip of his wand touched a blue strand and he pulled it back. The strand came with it. Looking more closely at it Harry realized that it was in fact a memory. He looked back at the glass ball and it dawned on him that those were all memories from his parents. He walked over to the pensive and put the memory inside. The image of his parents and the rest of Marauders appeared in the center. Harry sat back and waited to see what kind of memory it was going to be.

* * *

Yeah I got done! -does a little dance- Well then that was the chapter and I look forward to seeing all of you. I will be gone next Sunday to Thursday night. I will try and update sometime right after that. We learned a little bit about his house and we got a glimpse of Hermione. The next chapter will be Ron and Ginny. Please Review and have a wonderful week.

Prongs Almighty


	4. Hardships at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter.

A.N.: Sorry it has been forever since I updated. School is driving me crazy. My life is chaos and it doesn't help that mid-terms are next week. I'm just glad that I could get this out.

Dedication: SiriuslyPranked and kumydabookworm for getting on my back about writing.

Chapter Four: Hardships at the Burrow

* * *

Ron sat quietly in his room daydreaming of Hermione. He loved the way she got flush when she was talking really fast or when she was yelling at him, the way her hair fell about her shoulders after the wind blew it, the way she walked down the halls, all-knowing. A small smile crept upon his face, '_She is amazing'_. A voice from downstairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Ron, are you done with your Herbology homework?"

"No mum, I just have to finish one last thing and then I will be down. Is it lunch time?"

'Yes Ronald, hurry up."

Ron was never late for lunch so instead of finishing his paper properly he just scribbled down a conclusion and ran down stairs.

"Nice of you to show up Ron." Ginny snickered from across the table. "So how is your _girlfriend_?"

"Ron you never told me about your girlfriend. Who is she, when did you start dating her and you must have her over for lunch sometime." Mrs. Weasly said in a frantic rush trying to say everything that came to mind while getting pumpkin juice on the table. Then she waited quietly for Ron to tell her about this girl.

Ron glared at his sister; she always had to ruin everything didn't she. "Mom chill out. It's Hermione, and I owled her to see if she wanted to do something and then it kind of turned out to be a date. She is coming in two days to stay for a while." Ron shook his head before thinking of something. "So Ginny how is _Harry_?"

Ginny blushed a deep red, "He is fine, I owled him a few days ago but haven't got any response from him." Her face fell and she looked down at her food so her brother wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"That would be because he is in Ireland and isn't owling anyone until he gets back. So Gin, I guess you'll have to tough out the summer _alone_." He loved to see her uncomfortable when it came to Harry.

"Stop Ronald, you have no idea what's going on. Leave me and Harry alone."

OOOOO

Harry slowly dipped his head inside and he ended up standing next to the lake at Hogwarts. He looked around and saw the familiar faces of Sirius with some brunette (Carrie) sitting beside him; Remus was unwrapping sandwiches and giving them out to the rest of the group and James was trying to explain something to Lily. Harry moved closer and found that they were talking about the ministry.

"So when we graduate I am going into Auror training and then go on and fight Voldemort."

Lily looked somewhat amused, "That's what I was planning to do, mostly to help muggleborns." In that she meant saving her parents and others like her who were watched by the ministry.

"You know that being an Auror is very dangerous, and that there are other ways to help the cause." Remus lectured Lily, his 'adopted kid sister'. Remus knew that James would never let any harm come to her, but nevertheless he lectured.

"My father works at the ministry and says that he could get me a job right after school." Carrie stated rather proudly.

"So has my father, but the Auror training is in Ireland, so that is where I shall be staying." James countered just as proud.

James took Lily away from the group and talked to her one on one. "My mother is the Head Healer at St. Mungo's. She is always fixing Sirius and me up in the summer. And my dad is one of the big guys in the Auror Department at the ministry. A few years back they wanted him to be Minister of Magic, but he declined because he wanted to see me grow."

"Your family sounds so close to one another."

James had to laugh. "Sometimes. We have five houses including the one in England where we live. My parents go there sometimes during the summer and when I was little my mother could work else where so we were never really at home. But my parent's jobs are very demanding and sometimes it seems like they are only a memory in my past." James hung his head. "Its hard being an only child, everything falls on me."

And with that the memory ended. He fell back into his parent's room, rather roughly and landed on the cold floor.

"Master Potter, dinner is ready and an owl has arrived sir."

"Thank you Andrea." He followed the elf to the kitchen. Harry noticed it was a Weasley owl. "Ginny" he muttered softly.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I miss you terribly. I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay with us for a while this summer.

I know that things didn't really go well the last time we met but I want you to know that I still fancy you. I think we need a chance to see how things go. Please owl me back.

Love forever,

Ginny

Harry shook his head. What was he going to do? Now not only did he have to save the world but he had to deal with his best friend's little sister. Harry had to admit that he had liked Ginny at one point but he 'grew up', as Hermione would say. God he missed her. She was the only one who he could talk to and know that she was listening and that she truly cared. Ron was great but sometimes he was really thick and just didn't get it.

"Harry is everything alright?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Everything is okay Aunt Petunia. Girls just really annoy me sometimes." They both laughed. Harry noticed the change in his aunt, she was happier and there was more colour in her face and she sounded happy. "Let's go to the beach after Petunia. My parents said it was lovely."

She nodded quickly and then went to eat. Petunia was going to love Ireland. She just hoped her son was okay at home.

* * *

Well there you go Chapter 4. Ginny and Ron are not getting along so well and when Hermione comes to stay everything changes with her and Mrs. Weasley. Harry will end up going to the Burrow on request of Dumbledore. Things will happen.

TTFN Prongs Almighty


End file.
